english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Robot Chicken (2005)
Robot Chicken is an American stop motion sketch comedy television series created by Matthew Senreich and Seth Green. It began airing in Adult Swim on February 20, 2005. Starring *Scott Adsit *Samantha Barks *Lance Bass *James Van Der Beek *Abraham Benrubi *Michael Benyaer *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig (ep29), Additional Voices *Michael Ian Black - Michael Ian Black (ep27) *Megan Boone *Alex Borstein - Cindy Brady (ep21), Additional Voices *Jordana Brewster *Dean Cain *Bruce Campbell - Bruce Campbell (ep26), Car Chase Narrator (ep26) *Linda Cardellini - Velma Dinkley (ep17) *Emma Caulfield *Leah Cevoli *Erika Christensen *Rachael Leigh Cook *Rob Corddry *Dave Coulier *Keith Crofford *Macaulay Culkin *Stewart Dannon *Hugh Davidson *Mikey Day *Dom DeLuise *Phyllis Diller - Mrs. Claus (ep23), Mrs. Dorsey (ep17), Phyllis Diller *Madison Dylan *Jeannie Elias *Eden Espinosa *Donald Faison *Bill Farmer - Bugs Bunny (ep29), Daffy Duck (ep29), Additional Voices *Joey Fatone *Nat Faxon *Keith Ferguson *Miguel Ferrer *Nathan Fillion - Bionic-1 (ep138) *Quinton Flynn - Draco Malfoy (ep31), Elmer Fudd (ep29) *Soleil Moon Frye - Girl (ep69), Lucy Van Pelt (ep69), Punky Brewster (ep69) *Peter Gallagher *Tamara Garfield *Jennie Garth *Sarah Michelle Gellar - Daphne Blake (ep17), Sarah Michelle Gellar (ep20), Additional Voices *Danny Goldman *Ginnifer Goodwin *Topher Grace *Seth Green - Albus Dumbledore (ep31), Ash Ketchum, Batman/Bruce Wayne, Bill Clinton (ep30), Blossom (ep24), Bubbles (ep24), Buttercup (ep24), COBRA Soldier (ep14), Capt. Crunch (ep18), David Letterman (ep14), Don Cheadle (ep31), Dr. Mindbender (ep14), E.T. (ep125), Freddy Krueger (ep19), Gary Oak (ep28), George W. Bush, Goku (ep23), Gotfinger (ep18), Grandma Fu (ep15), Harry Potter, Henri Ducard (ep31), Henry Warnimont (ep69), Inspector Gadget, Jesus Christ (ep21), KITT (ep15), Keanu Reeves (ep17), Major Bludd (ep14), Mark Twain (ep138), Mecha Godzilla (ep24), Mr. Joe (ep17), Mr. Potato Head (ep156), Mummy (ep14), Narrator, Old Man Phillips (ep17), Otis the Cow (ep138), Rapunzel (ep138), Rosie the Robot (ep15), Rudolph (ep23), Samuel (ep138), Santa Claus (ep23), Seth Green (ep20), Severus Snape (ep31), Snoop Dogg (ep17), The Nerd, Tom Root (ep15), Tommy Schmidt (ep24), Underdog (ep26), Additional Voices *Melanie Griffith *Carla Gugino *Mark Hamill - COBRA Soldier (ep14), Jonathan Kent (ep90), Master Control Program (ep90), The Joker, Additional Voices *Jim Hanks - Woody (ep156) *Russel Harper *Melissa Joan Hart *John Heder *Mike Henry *Hulk Hogan - Abraham Lincoln (ep30), Cop (ep69), Giving Tree (ep69), Hulk Hogan, Additional Voices *Kelly Hu - Julie Chen (ep19), Additional Voices *Roger L. Jackson - Ghostface (ep19), Additional Voices *Scarlet Johansson - Sailor Moon (ep14), Scarlet Johansson (ep14), Additional Voices *Terrance Jones *Jamie Kaler *Tom Kane - Black Manta (ep69), Glomer (ep69), Inuyasha (ep69) *Neil Kaplan - Albus Dumbledore (ep138) *Keegan-Michael Key *Jimmy Kimmel *Don Knotts *John Krasinski *Mila Kunis - Mila Kunis (ep20), Susan (ep18), Additional Voices *Ashton Kutcher *Phil LaMarr - Douglas (ep18), Additional Voices *Jordan Ladd *Mike Lazzo *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers (ep17), Additional Voices *George Lowe *Hilary Lowe *Seth MacFarlane - Emperor Palpatine (ep27), Father (ep69), Lion-O (ep69), Mike Brady (ep21), Terrorism Narrator (ep21), Additional Voices *Kate Mara *Ross Marquand *Tatiana Maslany *Danny Masterson *Jim Meskimen - Frank (ep30), John Corzine (ep31) *Breckin Meyer - Buzz Lightyear (ep156), Frank the Invader (ep21), Prison Guard (ep18), Ross Hashanah (ep18), Additional Voices *Dan Milano *Maribeth Monroe *Chad Morgan *Pat Morita *Ming Na - Mary Kate Olsen (ep15) *Pat O'Brien *Katelin Peterson *Pat Pinney *Roddy Piper *Freddie Prinze Jr. - Fred Jones (ep17) *Efren Ramirez *Burt Reynolds *Tom Root *Debra Jo Rupp *Katee Sackhoff as Bitch Puddin (ep136) *Rick Schroeder *Nev Schulman *Ryan Seacrest *Matthew Senreich *Dax Shepard *Susan Silo *Christian Slater *Amy Smart *Kurtwood Smith *Dana Snyder *Brenda Song *Hal Sparks - Hal Sparks (ep27) *Stephen Stanton - Barney Rubble (ep23), Fred Flintstone (ep23) *Patrick Stump *Lisa Sundstedt *Cat Taber - Gadget Hackwrench (ep125), Joy (ep164), Pig (ep164) *Adam Talbot *Fred Tatasciore - Christiopher Walken (ep17), Narrator (ep21), Professor Utonium (ep24), Sean Connery (ep24), William Shatner (ep17), Additional Voices *Bex Taylor-Klaus *Billy Bob Thornton *Rory Thost *Stuart Townsend *Michelle Trachtenberg *Alan Tudyk *Skeet Ulrich *Wilmer Valderrama *Frank Welker - Dr. Claw (ep125) *Zeb Wells *Billy Dee Williams - Fudge Turnover (ep136) *Maisie Williams *Victor Yerrid 'Guest Starring' *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Seth MacFarlane *and Ryan Seacrest as himself (ep8) Category:Cartoons Category:2005 Cartoons